(Plot by Yoruko-Chan) The Double Date
by ShesTheBoss19
Summary: WEEK 1 WINNER OF MY COMPETITION, DETAILS ARE IN THIS STORY. A small story that is set in modern day high school. Eren and Mikasa who are now dating feel as though their relationship is slowly crumbling but have no fear, smart ass Armin to the rescue Eren/Mikasa and Armin/Annie


**OKAY SO EVERYONE, THIS IS WEEK 1 WINNER THAT WAS SELECTED AT RANDOM. A BIG THANKS TO Yoruko-Chan FOR GIVING ME THE PLOT. IF YOU WANT TO BE IN WITH A CHANCE OF WINNING THEN BE SURE TO FAVORITE OR REVIEW ONE OF MY STORIES. ONLY 1 ENTRY PER PERSON SO THE MORE YOU REVIEW DOESN'T = MORE CHANCE TO WIN.**

* * *

Mikasa was a straight A student. Constantly getting 100% in her school tests and she had an excellent body, most boys saw her and created images of them together in their head. She was pretty much perfect in every way apart from her one weakness, Eren Jaeger. Mikasa had no idea why she felt so attracted to him, most girls laugh at him in front of his face.

Eren Jaeger was a hard working student. Eren would consistently pass his tests and exams but only by 3 or 4% above the pass mark. Eren worked day and night to compete with all of the whiz kids in his year group. The one thing where Eren could hold his own was a fight and even then he wasn't great at fighting but he was better than most.

Mikasa would try to spend as much of her time round Eren who was her best friend. They had been good friends for several years and despite the yelling and shouting Eren dished out to her whenever she seemed concerned about him, she felt attracted to him. Whenever people looked at Eren and Mikasa they wouldn't think that they were right for each other. The two of them were almost complete opposites but Mikasa knew that one day her affection for Eren would show through and hopefully Eren would feel the same way.

3 years of being best friends and Eren found himself in a park with Mikasa, asking her if she felt like taking their friendship further. His attempt at asking her out was clumsy as Eren was no romantic guy, he hardly knew how to talk to a girl let alone ask one out. Mikasa didn't care that he looked ridiculous with his messy hair and bright red blushing face. She only cared about the fact that he felt the same way about her.

After Eren and Mikasa started dating people would look at them and not much would be different. They didn't act like the other couples in their school. The others would be seen making out in the halls between classes and holding hands when they walked but not Eren and Mikasa. They didn't hold hands in public and they rarely kissed at all. They were still acting like friends.

"Hey Eren, Earth to Eren, come in please" Armin said as he interrupted his thought

Armin was the only one who knew for a fact that Eren and Mikasa were dating and he kept it a secret because the two of them never really openly showed affection towards each other

"Sorry Armin, I was day dreaming. Thanks for helping me study for that last Exam by the way. Helped a lot. I hate biology with a burning passion." Eren said as he shook his head to bring him back to Earth

"It was no problem. Since the Exams are over and you and Mikasa have been dating for 4 months how would you like to come to Annies Spring fare. Her school host one every year after exams and you and Mikasa could come if you wanted" Armin said holding out a small leaflet with "After Exam Spring Fare" Written on the front

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Annie goes to a different school from us. I always see you two together" Eren said with a hint of jealousy in his voice

Armin was a very smart kid, although small, scrawny and shy he was the smartest person in his school. Armin has gotten 100% in every single test he has ever sat in his life but he wasn't just book smart. He could see that Eren was jealous and he wanted to help him and Mikasa get closer. That is why he invited Eren and Mikasa to come on a double date

"Well yeah, I always go now that Annie and I have been dating for 2 years now and I always welcome some company" Armin said standing up and giving Eren the leaflet. "So, do you want to come or not?" Armin said as he offered Eren a hand up

"I will talk it over with Mikasa first" Eren said as he tucked the leaflet into his pocket

"Okay no problem. Text me with your answer" Armin said as he walked away to the library

* * *

After Mikasas final Exam

"Hi Mikasa, How did you find your English exam?" Eren asked as he welcomed her as she left the exam hall

"It was okay I think. I am pretty confident that I have passed" Mikasa said brushing her hand through her hair

"I'm glad to hear it. In 2 days there is a Spring fare over at Annies school and Armin invited us to come. Sorta like a double date thing" Eren said scratching his neck

"Okay, sounds like fun. I have to go for now though. Krista and Sasha and I are going out to get some new spring clothes before the sales end" Mikasa said as she put her bag in her locker

"Oh that's fine, Have fun and stay safe. Oh and please keep an eye on Sasha, you know how she will steal your food in the blink of an eye." Eren said before giving her a small hug

"I will, you have a good day Eren" Mikasa said as she walked off with a smile on her face after the small hug

"Hey Armin, Mikasa and I are gonna be at the fare thing. Lookin 4ward to it but can't stay and chat. ttyl" Eren typed before sending Armin the text

* * *

2 Days after the final Exam and the Day of the fare

*Knock Knock Knock* As Eren knocked on Mikasas parents door

"Oh hello Eren. Nice to see you again. Come in she won't be a second. Can I get you a drink of anything while you wait?" Mikasas mum said as she motioned Eren to come in

"No thank you Mrs Ackerman. I am fine for now" Eren said as he wiped his feet off before stepping in

"Okay Eren" Mikasas mum said as she smiled and headed off to the kitchen

"Mikasa, Eren is here" She shouted up the stairs as she passed by them

"Hi Eren" Mikasa said as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs in a hurry

Eren gulped hard, he had never seen her look so beautiful. Her long black hair was shining, her eyes were like black diamonds in the light, her lips glistened and her dress was so pretty

"You lo-"" Eren stopped as he felt his heart jump

"I what?" Mikasa said as she raised a brow

"Nothing it's fine. We had better get going" Eren said as he took her hand

Mikasa smiled. The reason she never really showed affection in public was that she always felt a bit embarrassed when she smiled in public. It wasn't Erens fault she just couldn't help her self.

* * *

At the fare

"Hello Armin, Hi Annie. Nice to see you at last" Mikasa said as she gave Armin a hug before turning to Annie.

Annie was a strange person. To 99.9% of the human race she was a cold, emotionless person but to Armin she was a loving, caring person. She would always smile at Armin, hug him, kiss him. Armin would also return her affection but he felt stronger about it that she did. It bothered Annie sometimes but she thought he was too cute to get mad at so she would tolerate it

"Hello Mikasa" Annie said before she gave Eren a glare that could murder a man

"Hi Ar-" Eren was cut off as he saw Annies glare

Annie hated Eren with a burning passion. He would usually take a lot of Armins time to help study and what not

"Annie relax. Don't do this here" Armin said as he cupped her chin and kissed her

Annie tilted her head and pressed her head against his. The two of them locked in a passionate kiss, almost oblivious to Eren and Mikasa standing there

Mikasa looked at Eren and she could practically smell the jealousy radiation off of him. She felt bad because she knew Eren had some doubts in his mind as to whether or not Mikasa id love him

Armin and Annies kiss ended and they stood in relative silence for a couple of seconds.

It didn't take long before Mikasa felt guilt over whelm her body and she simply yelled. "Oh god is that a U.F.O?!"

Armin and Annie turned round and stared at the sky in confusion

Mikasa quickly turned to Eren and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against him before he could say anything about her UFO statement

Eren almost jumped out his skin. At first he didn't realize Mikasa was kissing him but when it finally clicked he closed his eyes and kissed her back. The two hidden lovers now locked in a kiss filled with passionate love and care. Mikasa felt her heart melt as Eren kissed her back. Mikasa knew now that this was a huge stepping stone for the two of them. That awkward feeling Mikasa got when she was in public was gone, she and Eren could finally act like a couple.

The crowd around them acted confused as they looked towards the sky. Armin was the first to turn around and see Eren and Mikasa kissing

"Armin you are too smart for your own good" Armin complimented himself before turning around again

Mikasa leaned over and whispered into Erens ear. "Are you still jealous?" as she brushed her fingers through his hair

"Thanks Armin. I know you won't admit it but you planned this all along you sneaky bugger" Eren though to himself as he shifted his eyes to Armins face, seeing a large grin

"Armin, why are you so happy?" Annie said as she turned to him

Armin leaned over to Annies ear and said "I wanted them to come to see if I can help their relationship move along a bit" He said before leaning away and planting a kiss on her cheek


End file.
